Alternate Universe
by CJxHiei
Summary: This gives out the real phrase of "Alternate Universe." Kurama's dumb. Kuwabara's smart. Yukina is mean and Hiei's sweet! What the hell am I talking about! Read to find out


Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea and story. R&R!

* * *

It was a cool, breezy day in the Rekai Tantei. A boy with jet black hair was sitting in a room, waiting for his boss to call him in his office. He was bored and he kept looking at his finger, waiting for something to happen.

"Yusuke!" He looked and saw his boss, Koenma.

"What do you want?" he asked, going back to his finger.

"I need you to do a mission, by yourself," the toddler said.

"Why?" Yusuke asked in a bored voice.

"Because the alternate universe depends on it!"

"The whose abouts of what?"

"The alternate universe depends on you, Yusuke!"

"OK. One, what the hell are you talking about? Two, are you high? Three, why can't I bring the rest of the team? And four, why should I give a damn?"

"If you go, I'll give you a cookie."

"All right, I'm in. Where do I go to this "Alternate Universe?"

"Here, just go through this portal. If you don't end up in the universe, you'll be in a mansion called... "The Playboy Mansion?" Yusuke brightened up and a silly and perverted grin was glued to his face.

_"Oh please, let this portal lead to the Playboy Mansion!" _Yusuke thought as he jumped in through the portal Koenma had summoned up.

"Wait, I should've asked Binky Breath why it's called "The Alternate Universe." And what kind of cookie he was going to give me!" He fell on his back when reaching the ground. He lie there for moments before getting up. His head strangely hurt.

"God dammit, that hurts! What the f- Aw crap, I wound up back in the Ningenkai. Some prank Koenma!" He stood up and looked around the familiar town and sighed. He was about to go back to the Rekai when...

"Hey, watch where you're going buddy!" Yusuke was back on the ground.

"You watch it- Huh? Kuwabara?"

"How do you know my name, punk?!"

"Punk? I'm sure you can do better than that."

"I would, but I have to get to class."

"What? You? Going to class?"

"Yeah, what's wrong with that? My older sister will _murder _me if my grades slip."

"What are your grades now? Fs?"

"Unlike you, my grades are incredibly high. They're A pluses." Yusuke busted out laughing.

"You? Pass? Yeah right!" Kuwabara took out a paper and showed it to Yusuke. Yusuke took it from him and looked at it. It was his report card and it had all As on it.

"You liar! They're only As, not A pluses!" Kuwabara looked at his watch and groaned.

"I better not be late for Advanced Chemistry, punk." He ran away.

"Well, _that _was disturbing." He laughed again.

"I'm sure that if Kuwabara's smart, then Kurama is dumb. Like that'll happen!" He walked away and ran into another one of his friends.

"Kurama?" He was face-to-face with the red haired kitsune, only to figure out that he had cut his hair. He pushed him out of his way.

"It's Shuichi." Yusuke sniffed the air.

"Youko Kurama."

"Shuichi."

"Youko."

"Shuichi!"

"Youko!"

"Shuichi!"

"YOUKO!!" Kurama smacked his head.

"All right, it's Youko Kurama, but you didn't hear shit!" He ran away.

"Whoa. Wait. WHAT ARE YOUR GRADES?!" Kurama stopped and ran back to him.

"Let's say I'm not passing."

"You? Not pass? Now that's a laugh!"

"No really. Here." He gave him some crumpled paper and Yusuke looked at it. It was Kurama's grade sheet and it had all Fs.

"No way." He threw it back at Kurama.

"What?"

"Don't tell me Hiei's nice!"

"Hiei? OK, how do you know all this stuff about demons... What's your name?" Yusuke fell.

"My name is Yusuke. Yusuke Urameshi." Kurama looked at him strangely.

"You aren't... No. It's a coincedence."

"What? Wait, don't tell me. There's a girl in this town that's last name is Urameshi."

"Yeah, pretty much..."

"OK, who's goin' out with her?"

"Umm... Hiei."

"WHAT?!"

"It's true! Aw shit. I gotta go. Takanaka is goin' to try to get me and he was on a rampage yesterday."

"Takanaka? He works at the school?"

"Yeah. Wait, you don't go to school?" Yusuke shook his head.

"Lucky bastard." Yusuke sweat dropped.

"Anyway, do you know a person by the name of Genkai?"

"Oh, Master Genkai? Her temple is out in the for- Thanks!" Yusuke ran away. Kurama watched him leave.

"Wonder if he's related to Raizen?" he wondered before running away.

"That's creepy!!" Yusuke told himself.

"Please Hiei, be mean! Please... _Yukina! _Be nice! Please Genkai, call me dimwit!" He tripped and saw a snake slithering towards him. He yelped and heard something rustling in the bushes near him.

"Wait there and don't make any sudden moves. That snake'll kill you if you're not careful."

"Genkai? Oh please tell me that you're normal!"

"How do you know my name?"

"I'm Yusuke, the dimwit!"

"You certainly are a dimwit, but who the hell is Yusuke?" The old master threw a stick at the snake, making it slither away.

"Thank you and I'm the son of Raizen!"

"Nonsense fool! Raizen only has a daughter!" Yusuke turned and saw the 'sweet' koorime with her arms folded.

"Oh my God, she's not normal!" Yukina walked over to Yusuke and kicked him.

"Yukina! Your temper brings dishonor to my temple and its many gardens!" Genkai said.

"Yukina, please tell me that Hiei isn't nice!" Yusuke pleaded.

"Oh, my brother? He's terribly nice." Yusuke gasped and fainted.

"Well, that was stupid. Let's take him into the temple and... see how he knows us." Yukina shrugged and grabbed his ankles and dragged him into the temple. This will be a _long _night for Yusuke...

* * *

Wow... I feel bad for Yusuke. And Hiei's nice? That's... scary, yet it makes me curious. And Yukina knows the secret? Wow...


End file.
